


Knight in Shining Armor

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, M/M, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara gets rained on, misses the bus, and his phone is dead. Kuroo has a solution for at least the wet clothes.





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Suga outside in the rain with the dead cellphone."
> 
> rest assured that this ends up with Suga wearing only one of Kuroo's Nekoma T-shirts.

It really just figured, Sugawara sighed, that of course the rain would start pouring down just as he missed the bus off campus. He huddled in the bus shelter shivering because the rain was blowing sideways so it wasn't actually sheltering any part of him and regretted intensely the morning's worth of Love Live he had played to kill time between classes instead of starting his reading. His phone was dead as a bug in his pocket, meaning he couldn't even call his mother and beg for a ride like a grade schooler.

"Hey, stranger," a familiar voice said, and when Sugawara turned, there was Kuroo Tetsurou, huddling in a hoodie that had been light blue but was soaked dark across the hood and shoulders, hair flattened to wet spikes against his forehead instead. Sugawara knew from team grapevine that Kuroo had come to Miyagi for university, but he was in the sports program and Sugawara was mathematics, so they hadn't crossed paths for any reason in the first few weeks.

"Kuroo-kun!" Sugawara mustered some fake cheer and his patented Mr. Refreshing smile. "What's a face like yours doing at a bus stop like this?"

"Missing the bus, apparently," Kuroo chuckled. His eyes drifted up, and Sugawara wondered if despite his wet state, his idiot hair was still managing to stick up. It did that. "But at least I'm in good company."

"For another twenty minutes at the very least," Sugawara sighed, some of the cheer melting right back off his face. "I can't even call in a white knight, my phone's dead."

"Well, I'm not wearing white, but my apartment's only a fifteen minute walk off campus," Kuroo offered. "Wanna come over? Save at least five minutes before you can warm up, plus I can promise you I know exactly where I left it, unlike the next bus."

"I've watched at least five porns that start with this exact premise," Sugawara said, but he hefted his backpack up higher and squared his shoulders. "Lead the way, Captain."

"Hardly," Kuroo chuckled, leaning out of the bus shelter to tilt his head back at the sky and clicking his tongue in disgust at the confirmation that there wasn't going to be a break in the downpour for a while.

"Thought you'd be harder to convince," Kuroo commented as they fell into step, their wet sneakers slapping the sidewalk in time with the rain. "You aren't afraid that I'm going to take advantage of you once we're at my place? Let's get you out of your wet things and all that?"

Sugawara turned his head to catch Kuroo's gaze and winked at him. "I didn't say they were _bad_ porn. But surely you can think up some better lines than that on the way home."

"The thing is, it doesn't seem like I have to," Kuroo answered, and Sugawara's bray of laughter was cut off by a clap of thunder that made both of them jump.


End file.
